1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and system for repelling insects and other airborne pests and items from a given area. More particularly, the present invention is directed to disrupting the airflow around a given area to prevent airborne objects from entering that area.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
It is known in the art to use mechanical devices to ward off flying insects. For example, fly swatters are a commonly used mechanical device for warding off or killing insects. As they are commonly understood in the art, fly swatters are formed of a mesh of resilient materials that is affixed to a handle. Upon the action of swatting, the angular momentum of the fly swatter handle imparts speed and force to the mesh, allowing it to strike and kill various sized insects. However, there are obvious drawbacks. Since the fly swatter is operated manually, there is no ability to ward off insects that are present behind a person's back or side. Furthermore, the angular momentum of the fly swatter, while sufficient to kill an insect, is entirely directed to a small surface area. Furthermore, the action of fly swatting requires concentration, and prevents an individual from undertaking on other tasks.
Therefore, what is needed in the art is a device capable of providing a 360 degree area of insect protection around a person or object.
Additionally, it is known in the art to use pressurized air curtains for the warding off of insects. U.S. Pat. No. 6,623,352 herein incorporated by reference, describes the insect control air curtains, sometimes called “Fly Fans” as used in food processing plants
Therefore, what is needed is a system for deploying an insect repellant that uses mechanical means to generate a disruption of air currents that prevent flying insects from entering a specific location. Additionally what is needed is a portable apparatus or system that accomplishes these tasks. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a system for mechanically repelling insects by disrupting the flight patterns of pestering insects in a given area.